When traveling in a vehicle, there are times when the vehicle runs out of gas. The biggest challenge presented to the driver is the availability of a container which can be filled with fuel. Moreover, the container must have a sufficient capacity of preferably at least one gallon which can be used to start the vehicle and allow the vehicle to travel to the nearest gas station. Another challenge presented to the driver is the ability to pour the fuel into the recessed inlet port of the gas tank without spilling significant portions of the fuel on the ground.
As is known, metal or plastic containers for storing fuel are available. However, many vehicle owners do not maintain such containers within the vehicle. The biggest problem with such metal or plastic containers is that when the container is emptied of the fuel, the fuel residue can drip out and soil the trunk or other floors of the vehicle. Additionally, the fumes of the fuel residue can be very bothersome and problematic.
Furthermore, most containers have walls which have sufficient structural rigidity to define a container capable of being filled to a predetermined maximum capacity such as a gallon. Therefore, these containers are bulky. While plastic or thin metal walls are resilient, as the fluid is depleted, the walls maintain a vertically erect posture and do not naturally converge, without compressive forces, toward each other to reduce the overall volume of the container.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at fillable containers some of which are directed to containers for fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,257, to Bruan, entitled "OVAL INTEGRAL SLANT PUMP" discloses a compressible, resilient, manually-energized pump functioning also as a container or reservoir for fluid products to be dispensed. The container is of a unitary construction in which a product discharge conduit is integrally formed with the reservoir. The container is made of deformable yet resilient plastics composition exhibiting high strength. The container has a bounding, vertically-extending, circumscribing wall which tapers upwardly from an enlarged generally ellipsoid base or floor to a reduced, essentially sound annular shoulder structure which supports a threaded neck. The spout section of the container can function as a mechanical hand-engaging rest or stop to prevent the container from slipping from the grasp of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,610, to Levison, entitled "MIXING CAN HAVING A HINGED CAP WITH AN INTEGRAL MEASURING CUP" discloses a plastic gas can having an air-release port and a hinged cap for closing the air-release port. The gas can has an elongated spout from which the gas can be poured and a handle formed in the top region of the gas can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,255, to Schiemann, entitled "DEVICE SUITABLE FOR USE AS A PLASTIC CAN" discloses a plastic can having first and second compartments for placing therein gas and oil. A handle is formed in the top region of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,446, to Walker, entitled "SAFETY GAS CAN WITH PLURAL NESTABLE DISPENSING MEANS" disclose a container for gas having one dispensing tube which constitutes a pour spout, while the other dispensing tube constitutes a fuel line coupling member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,661, to Nataf, entitled "BOTTLE MADE OF PLASTIC MATERIAL" discloses a bottle made of plastic material wherein the wall has an extremely small thickness. As disclosed, when the bottle is filled, a spout is closed by welding. The welded spout can be cut to permit fluid to pour from the bottle.
U.S. Design Patent No. Des 363,215, to Powell et al., entitled "CONTAINER" illustrates a unique design for a container.
It can be readily seen that there exists the continuing need for a fuel bag kit having a inflateable/deflateable fuel bag and a fuel bag storage container for storing therein the inflatable/deflatable fuel bag when such inflatable/deflatable fuel bag is deflated, such as, when the fuel bag is empty. Furthermore, the is need for an inflatable/deflatable fuel bag which is formed as a rubber bladder wherein the rubber bladder inflates as the fuel fills the rubber bladder and automatically deflates as the fuel is emptied from the rubber bladder. Additionally, there is a need for a fuel bag storage container which allows the inflatable/deflatable fuel bag when deflated to be stored therein to protect the rubber bladder from damage when the inflatable/deflatable fuel bag is not in use and to contain the fuel fumes and fuel residue within such fuel bag storage container.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior gas can containers.